


Artistic Intentions

by nonky



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9938288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Jane tried to keep her feelings silent by expressing them without words.





	

Jane drew him like an impressionist would draw a beautiful day. His jaw became a horizon floating on a sea of his strength of body. His teeth were mountains, lips the highest peaks inspiring longing to climb to know one had lived. His nose was the tenacity of all the challenge humanity gave to the elements. His eyes were crinkled in a smile, the warmth of love and a new life offered becoming twin suns with cores of blue compassion. Everything above was washed out by light of higher callings; nobility, sacrifice and forgiveness. She looked at it on the inadequate space of a sketch book page, pictured it getting the scope it needed on a huge gallery wall. Finally, she tore it carefully out and hid it inside her pencil case, unable to withstand it longer.


End file.
